


The Hot Neighbor

by 616CHASTAIN



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Infidelity, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CHASTAIN/pseuds/616CHASTAIN
Summary: What happens when you go back home and end up lusting over your parent's hot neighbor. Who happens to be married.
Relationships: Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Hot Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched Defending Jacob yet so this contains no spoilers. As of right now this is a one shot but if anyone would like me to continue this, I might.

I had decided to travel back East to visit my parents. My mother occasionally mentioned this Andy person who was apparently a big deal lawyer and their neighbor. She insisted he could put in a good word for me at any law firm in Boston and that I would get the job. But I insisted that she not do that. After a tiresome flight, I arrived at my parents’ new home and unpacked before heading across the street for dinner.

The family seemed nice and I could see how my parents, now retired, liked them. I did my best to hide my ogling of Mr. Barber who was utterly attractive and just my type. By that I mean he was much older than I was, more than ten years older than I was. Unfortunately, he was married and had a son named Jacob.

I had always had a thing for older men. In high school when my friends and basically everyone was having sex, I was not because I knew that guys my age would know nothing about pleasuring me. And from the stories I heard, I did not want it to be painful. Which left only logical outcome. Older men. Because they knew what to do in bed. Unfortunately, at 26 years old, I still have not had sex. Sure, I had a few boy friends in high school but once I went off to college, I focused fully on school, I was after all on a full scholarship. Which meant I could not fool around and let my grades slip. Six years went by and not a single orgasm, by myself or otherwise.

We were halfway through dinner when my mom, in typical mother fashion, chimed in with her off the wall idea. “Do you remember when I told you about this lawyer we knew? Andy is that lawyer. Maybe he can give you a few tips? Oh Mel, what if you came back to Boston? I’m sure Andy could put in a good word for you?”

“Mom—I actually _like_ the west coast.”

Andy chuckle saying that he had a few books in his office that might help me. The rest of the evening went smoothly and as we moved to the living room to watch the game, I couldn’t help but notice tension between Laurie and Andy. Not the good kind of tension. I caught him attempting to kiss her neck while they washed the plates, his large hand holding her waist just so. I found myself unable to look away, teeth grazing my bottom lip wondering what those large hands would feel like on _my_ skin.

I knew that my parents new hot neighbor could give me plenty new material for my nightly fantasies. And I found myself trying not to watch him and his wife, Laurie, but failing miserably. They talked in hushed whispers but soon after he was taking a step back, turning to press a hand along the sink’s edge. The obvious outline in his slacks made me inhale sharply. And almost as if he heard me or felt my gaze on him, he glanced towards us. His gaze finding mine almost instantly. Heat flooded my face and I quickly looked at the TV, shifting in my spot

* * *

I spent the next day with my parents and it wasn’t until late afternoon that I got sometime to myself. I was about to be lazy and watch TV when I caught site of the Barber’s outside in their yard. Andy wore a grey t-shirt and jeans while tossing around a football with his son and two other boys. Deciding I needed more material for my fantasies, I changed into yoga pants, a sports bra, and a cropped sweater, yanked on my joggers and headed out the door. I stretched while discreetly ogling Andy and the way those jeans fit him. The t-shirt was not as tight and well fitted as the dress shirt he wore but it still fit him well.

Going the opposite way and staying on our side of the street, I took my time around the block. Unfortunately, by the time I came back around, only the boys were outside, Andy was nowhere to be seen. I frowned to myself as I came to a stop, chest heaving as I breathed in through my nose.

“Melissa? Hey, I have you mom’s pie dish from the other day. Let me give it to you.” Andy said before disappearing into the house.

I couldn’t help the smile that quickly appeared, and I made my way up the driveway and into their house. Gently closing the door behind me, I spotted him in the kitchen and made my way further into the house. “Did my mom make her famous key lime pie?” I asked, taking out my earbuds.

“Yes, it was delicious. If she keeps baking stuff for us I’ma have to find time to hit the gym more.” He chuckled; pie plate being placed on the kitchen bar.

“I doubt it, you look great.” I blushed and grabbed the plate.

Andy’s smile was a very boyish one and I couldn’t help the small smile of my own that tugged upon my lips. “Do you want water before you go?” he asked, already reaching for a glass.

“Yes please.” Anything to stay a bit longer.

I moved around the kitchen bar and took the half full glass from him. “That shouldn’t be classified as a sweater,” he commented, pointing to the one I was wearing.

I chuckled softly, “uh… this is not LA. I figured wearing this was better than running around shirtless. Not that I would do that—I normally just go out in a sports bra but its cooler here than it is over there…” I trailed off, glancing into the glass. Damn it. I was rambling.

“I’m sure you look good either way.” His voice lowered; gaze still intense as ever. I blinked at him, swallowing hard and was about to say something when the door opened, Jacob and his friends come in.

I practically gulp the rest of the water down as he moves into the living room, asking the boys what they want for dinner. Turning my back to them, I moved to lean against the sink, setting the empty glass down. I gather myself, unable to fight back the smile that spreads across my features. _This can’t be real? Can it?_ I think to myself. _He really isn’t flirting with me, is he?_

“Those yoga pants make your ass look really good.” His voice was low and yet I jumped, startled as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

“I’m sorry?” I whipped around, glancing over my shoulder. No one was in the living room.

“You’re going to act like you haven’t been eye fucking me since you got here? I saw your little show earlier—when you were stretching. The way you bent over, right at the waist like a good girl.”

Andy moved a step closer to me, my heart was in my throat and I couldn’t bring myself to look up at him. I leaned against the skin’s edge in fear that if I didn’t my knees would give out. My core throbbed and I couldn’t seem to find my voice.

“You’re married…” I squeaked, lashes lifting when he gently tipped my chin up, so I had no choice but to meet his gaze.

“It’s not the same as it used to be between us. If you have a boy friend back in LA I understand, I respect that.” There was a pause, before he smirked at me like a smug bastard who knew something I didn’t, blue eyes flickering momentarily to my lips.

“Although, if I recall correctly, you mom is a bit worried you haven’t dated since high school.” His thumb brushes along my lower lip and I find myself swaying forward, as if being pulled in by his gravity. I press onto my toes and he meets me halfway, our lips ghosting against each other’s.

“I have always wanted an older man to make me cum.”

I heard him groan and was about to pull him in for a kiss when the front door was unlocked. He stepped away almost instantly, I felt myself speak and move but felt disconnected from my body.

“Thank you for returning this, Mr. Barber. Have a nice evening.” I heard myself say, pie plate in hand as I headed towards the door.

Laurie warmly greeted me, asking if I wanted to stay for dinner. I declined saying I was ordering pizza and watching Netflix.

Of course, the first thing I did when I got home, after putting the plate away, was strip and lay on the bed in the guest bedroom. Fingers deep in my pussy, moans of desperation escaping me as I shamelessly fingered myself to thoughts of Andy fucking me senseless. I groaned and opted for the toy I’d packed instead, however that didn’t help either. I could feel it building but never peaking. And about half an hour later, I gave up and ordered pizza instead.

* * *

Having just finished the first episode of the witcher, two slices of pizza and half the bottle of wine, I was contemplating a third slice when the doorbell rang.

Putting Netflix on pause, I got up without bothering to put pants on. That ended up being a mistake for the most part as Andy Barber was at the door. “Is everything okay?” I stuttered, tugging the hem of my oversized knitted sweater, attempting to magically cover more of my thighs.

“Can I come in?” he asks after slowly ranking his gaze up my body. I nod and step aside to let him in, quickly closing and locking the door.

“My parents aren’t here.” I know that he knows this and as I slowly make my way back to my previous spot on the couch, I feel the air become heavier with tension. My heart is pounding in my chest I can hear it in my ears and I’m pretty sure he can hear it too. Needing something to do, I get up and grab another wine glass from the kitchen before filling it and handing it to him.

“Laurie think’s I went to the office to work.” He offers, blue eyes on me as he takes a sip. _Oh._

The wine has made me braver than I would otherwise be, I shift my body to face him, legs curled under myself , the hem hardly covering me. “Let me get this straight. Your wife thinks you are at work, my parents are not here and we both want to fuck each other.”

I lean in, placing a hand on his thigh, “am I forgetting anything, _councilor?”_

Andy sets the glass down and cups my face with one hand before kissing me roughly. I moan into the kiss, shifting to press myself closer to him. But he has other ideas. He pulls me onto his lap , hands slowly smoothing up my bare thighs.

“No, that is exactly how the events happened.” He hums and I feel it rumbling low in his chest before he leans in and kissed me again. Another moan slips free and I press myself flush against his toned chest.

“Tell me what you want?” the words are whispered against my lips, his tongue licking my lower one before he trails his lips along my jaw.

“Make me cum, please, Andy. I’ve never cum, please make me cum.” I breath against his lips, pulling back just enough to remove the sweater I wore. He helps me out of my underwear and rather lovingly kisses up my toned stomach and between my breasts. His hands explore my skin as I settle on his lap once more. I know I'm already wet enough but he keeps kissing me and caressing my skin until I'm begging him to finger me.

He makes sure to tease my pussy lips with two fingers, coating them with my arousal and leaving me breathless. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slides them in, I gasp, shivering against him. “Fuck…” my fingers dig into his broad shoulders before on hand moves into his hair. His lips are on my neck as I rock myself against his fingers. Heat starts to coil more and more in the pit of my stomach.

“Such a tight wet pussy… you’re soaking my fingers already….” Andy breaths out against the shell of my ear and I can hear how wet I am over our labored breathing.

My eyes flutter open as I feel him pull away from me. He’s leaning back against the couch, lust blown eyes on him, fingers curled deep inside my cunt. “I want to fuck you… make you cum over and over… until you beg me to stop.” His thumb brushes along my jaw and over my lower lip. And as I rock myself on his fingers and hand, I nod my head, my own fingers tightening against his shirt.

“Please… that’s all I want…”, I whined, sounding just as desperate as I felt. I gasped as he pulled me up, mouth trailing down my neck, his fingers pumping in me faster and harder. All I could do was moan and cry out in pleasure. His beard and teeth brought a whole other pleasure to my breasts, pleasure that I did not know was possible.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I buried my face into his hair, fingers of my left hand slowly and steadily circling my clit. As the pleasure increases I feel like I want to cry. Biting my lower lips hard, I keep rubbing my clit.

“Good girl… c’mon on, sweetheart. Cum for me. I want to feel this tight pussy flutter around my fingers.” He pulls away only to push my hair away from my face, forehead pressed against mine. Another finger slides into my without effort and I let out a keen sound as he fills me, his fingers stretching me out so good.

“God—” The word grates out of me, my jaw going slack and as he keeps praising me, fingers pumping in and out of me, I broken cry falls from my lips as I climax. Trembling, I curl into him as he manages to keep working me over. Tears slide down my cheeks and all I can do is shake my head, gripping his wrist.

“No! Please don’t stop!” I beg him, before pressing my lips to his, my moans muffled. It does not take long for another climax to take hold, this one stronger some how than the previous.

“AHHH! Daddy!” I jolt up right, onto my knees as I writhe trying to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. But the arm around me holds me in place, Andy grunts and pants heavily as he keeps fingering me.

“Fuck! That’s it my good girl, fucking squirt for me. C’mon, let me see that tight pussy squirt.” His beard scrapes between my breasts as I feel a rush of wetness between my thighs. My voice breaks off and I can’t seem to catch my breath but there’s a shaky smile on my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Andy tasting my off his fingers. But I stop him and use my mouth instead.

_Oh. This man will be the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
